thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead Season II
Season 2 of our popular Total Drama Walking Dead series began on January 31st of 2014. This season has been discontinued until further notice. Cast *'Heather' and Dawn are played by JRO123. *'Gwen '''is' played by SteelWolf. *'DJ '''is played by Rocky LXIX. *'Lindsay '''is played by Drfizwuz997xlol. *'''Scott and Pap 'are played by DegrassiFTW27. *'Noah 'is played by Rocker B.A. *'Benny 'and '''Hazel '''are played by Heozaki. Episodes 'Episode 1: A New Chapter of Pain The season kicks off while the group is on the road, looking for a new place to stay. The group is smaller than before, as Katie, who the group had to abandon in the middle of escaping a zombie hoard, and Paz, who left to find his family, are missing. DJ leaves the group to survive alone, much to Lindsay's dismay. The group soon runs into an escaped prisoner, Benny, who is on the run from an evil organization that have ties with the extremist the group encountered last season. The group is against bringing him along, especially Heather, however an armored truck attacks the van, giving the group no choice but to escape and bring Benny with them. The group manages to escape the truck, and finds a deserted village deep in the suburbs, where they decide to stay for a while. 'Episode 2: Betrayal Makes Monsters' The episode resumes at the group's new location. Lindsay is deeply depressed about DJ's departure in the previous episode, and is comforted by Dawn. Lindsay tells her of her faith that Katie is still alive and that DJ will come back. Meanwhile, Paps seperates from the group, and as it turns out is stealing supplies from the group for the organization the whole time, explaining the gunmen from Episode 9 of the previous season. Paps promises the organization supplies via radio, and returns to the group in secret. Dawn promises Lindsay they will see DJ again someday, which cheers her up considerably. Scott later suprisingly asks Dawn to marry him, ending the episode on a cliffhanger. 'Episode 3: Plan Alpha' The episode resumes on the cliffhanger of Scott's proposal. Dawn is shocked by the offer, and says she needs time to think about it, despite Scott's wishes. Meanwhile, Noah sneaks off into the woods, unbeknownst to the group. Dawn finally makes her desicion, and agrees to marry Scott. Paps insists on a celebration, which the group agrees too. Meanwhile, Noah delivers supplies to his surprising partner, Zoey. The episode ends on this note. 'Episode 4: Plan Omega' The episode resumes at Scott and Dawn's engagement party. Paps gives everyone drinks, which soon turn out to be roofied. When the group is knocked out, Paps meets with the mysterious benefactor. They insist upon killing the group now to take their supplies, which Paps refuses abruptly. He quickly covers himself up, by telling the benefactor about the planned wedding, and that it would be a perfect opportunity to attack, which the benefactor agrees to. Paps is left alone, where he is at war with himself over what he has done. The group soon recovers, and Paps covers it up by claiming he wine was simply bad, which the group agrees with. Soon, Benny spots a Walker outside, and quickly kills it. Heather goes to investigate the body with Benny, quickly recognizing it as Katie. Lindsay sees the body, and becomes incredibly distraught over her friend's death. A walker then suddenly traps Lindsay, resulting in Gwen pushing her out of the way to take the bite for her. Benny sees a hoard of walkers in the distance, and goes to investigate, much to Heather's protest. Benny rescues a little girl named Hazel from the walkers, who is thankfully unharmed. The group quickly gets to work on Gwen, amputating her arm and building her a new wooden one. Hazel is terrified of this, and is comforted by Dawn, who befriends the girl. Lindsay, meanwhile, due to her immense depression from Katie's death, resorts to cutting herself in secret. Heather drives out of the woods as the zombies close in, ending the episode. Category:The Walking Dead Series Category:Created by Heozaki Category:Roleplays Category:Content Category:Incomplete Roleplays Category:Incomplete Articles Category:2014